


Chocolate Milk

by technoWriter15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Recuperacoon Sex, Red Rom | Matespiritship, ooc, slightly buzzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoWriter15/pseuds/technoWriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this happen? When had he become so interested in him? And...... when had he fallen right back for the highblood?<br/>Party at Johns leads to some surprising turns of events. If you dont like the pairing, walk away now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

Chocolate Milk  
[BTW this is just a one-shot. The pairing is Equius/Kurloz, and they are both slightly buzzed. I’ve only dabbled in yaoi so bare with me people. Hope you enjoy it.]

“Kitchen, where is the….. oh here it is.”  
Equius walked calmly into the kitchen, away from all the craziness of the party two of Johns old friends had thrown together. The party had been going on for three hours now, and most of the guest were drunk off their asses. Equius was only slightly buzzed, having only drank three beers earlier. He walked, well stumbled really, into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He opened the door, searching for the jug of chocolate milk Zell, one of the before mentioned friends of John, would get for him whilst at market. He grabbed the jug and twisted the cap off, pouring into the large plastic cup he had found earlier.  
He hummed lightly to himself, putting the jug back in the fridge. Equius drank some of the milk, turning around to head back to the party- only to come face to face with a certain stitched mouth juggalo.  
“AHHHH!” Equius cried, throwing his cup in the air.  
The cup flipped over as it sailed upwards, chocolate milk spilling all over the blue-blood.  
Silence filled the room, the high-blood staring intently as Equius blushed a dark cobalt. Kurloz suddenly chuckled, a smile pulling at his stitched lips. Equius blushed harder, but his attention was drawn to the brown liquid running down his arm. He brought his arm up to his face and began licking up the sweet liquid, momentarily forgetting about the juggalo. Kurloz’s eyes darkened to a deep indigo, purring whilst watching Equius lap at his own arms. Kurloz stepped forward, coming to stand in front of the slightly smaller troll. The indigo-blood’s long tongue lolled out from between his stitches, licking a trail up the side of Equius’ neck. Equius gasped in pleasure as his neck was littered in kisses and nips.  
“H-Highbl00d, w-wha~at are y-you do~oing?” he gasped out, moving his head to the side in order to give Kurloz more skin to mark  
Kurloz purred in approval, pressing up closer to Equius. He slowly backed the blue-blood up, hands wandering to the smaller’s waist. Kurloz hauled Equius up onto the counter top, sucking at his neck. The Sagittarius moaned, pupils blown wide in pleasure. He spread his legs open, allowing the Capricorn to nestle between them.  
“Such a good boy,” Kurloz hummed out, lightly kissing Equius’ jaw. “Hmm….. I want you, Equius, want to claim you.”  
“Nyah~ I-I’m not o-one, ah, t-to do ra-ah!-nd-dom flings,” Equius panted out, leaning into the others touches.  
Kurloz stopped for a moment. Equius tensed, thinking he had said something wrong. Kurloz looked Equius in the eye, his own glowing a soft purple as he used his chucklevoodo to connect their minds.  
‘Neither am I,’ Kurloz whispered.  
Equius gasped in pleasure, a shudder ripping through his body. Kurloz grasped the others hips, grinding. Moans were ripped from both’s mouths, momentarily lost in the throws of pleasure. Equius leant forward, wrapping his arms and legs around the Capricorns neck and waist. Kurloz picked Equius up, walking unsteadily towards his respiteblock whilst hungrily kissing the blue-blood. He hurriedly kicked open and closed his door, making his way toward the recuperacoon.  
Equius mewled as Kurloz set him down, gasping as his clothes were ripped from his body. Kurloz quickly stripped himself of his own clothing, tossing the articles to some other area of the room. Kurloz pushed Equius into the recuperacoon, crawling in after him. The blueblood panted, bonebulge wriggling about, nook clenching, aching with the need to be filled with something. The purpleblood growled at the blueblood bared before him, leaning down to lap and nip at his neck, hands making a twisting trail down to the sopping wet nook. Equius gasped, wriggling slightly as a finger penetrated him. Kurloz stopped moving, looking directly into Equius’ eyes.  
'You've never done this before, have you?' he questioned?  
"N-no," Equius stammered, looking away.  
'Good,' Kurloz purred, nuzzling Equius' neck as he continued his ministrations, adding a second finger to the Sagittarius' nook.  
Equius moaned loudly, rocking his hips onto the fingers. The Capricorns horns hovered over his face, so Equius leaned up and latched onto them, nibbling and sucking at all he could reach. Kurloz stiffened at the sensation then growled, shoving two more fingers into the quivering nook. Equius cried out around the horn, pleading and begging for the highblood to keep going, to just fuck him already.  
Kurloz quickly sat up, pulling his fingers from Equius’ nook. He grasped the blueblood’s hips and thrust his bone bulge in to the hilt. Equius screamed as he was filled to the brim, shivering as the pain and pleasure mixed. Kurloz leant down and caught the blueblood in a soft kiss, slowly rocking their hips together. Equius’ breathed hitched slightly as the highblood’s bulge brushed against his prostate. Kurloz moaned as the Sagittarius unconsciously clenched down on his bulge, softly rocking in sync with the others movements. The Capricorn deepened the kiss, tangling his long tongue with Equius’. The blueblood gasped in pleasure as Kurloz speed up a little more, brushing against many of the nerve bundles in his nook. The highblood purred in approval as the blueblood meet him with each thrust.  
‘Mmm…… so tight,’ Kurloz hummed, moving faster. ‘Your nook….. is just gobbling me up.’  
“Mhn~A-Ah~,” Equius gasped, head thrown back as Kurloz speed up his movements. “P-Please~…. Kurloz~!”  
‘What is it my love?’ the Capricorn questioned, latching onto the Sagittarius’ neck. ‘What is it you want?’  
“W-want you t-to, ahn~,” Equius panted, licking at Kurloz’s horns again.”Fuck me h-harder~”  
‘You should watch what you say, my precious mate,’ Kurloz groaned, maneuvering to bite down on the junction between Equius’ neck and shoulder, thrusting hard and fast into his nook.  
Equius yelped at the pleasure and pain, raking his claws down the Capricorn’s back. He wrapped his legs around the highblood’s, pushing up into the larger’s powerful thrust. Pressure slowly began to pool in both their groins, thrust becoming harder and faster. Kurloz leaned and latched his lips to Equius’, tongues tangling together. The Capricorns thrust became quicker and harder, barely pulling out before thrusting back in, slamming into the Sagittarius’ prostate. Equius screamed, pushing back into each thrust, hands gripping Kurloz’ shoulders tightly. Both trollz were close, the pressure in their groins tightening to the near point of pain.  
The purpleblood suddenly grabbed the blueblood’s hips, tilting them up whilst pulling them into his thrust. That action caused Kurloz to go even deeper, which broke Equius’ proverbial back. Equius screeched as he came, cumming all over his and Kurloz’ chest whilst clenching down tightly onto Kurloz’ throbbing bulge. Kurloz hissed, biting down on Equius’ neck as he buried himself to the hilt into the spazaming nook, shooting his load. He finally released everything he’d had, evidence being that there was some dribbling from the Sagittarius’ mouth.  
Both slumped back into the recuperacoon, panting with fatigue. Kurloz pulled Equius closer, nuzzling the smaller’s neck. Equius purred sluggishly, the nights activities finally catching up with him. Kurloz pulled the other into a protective hold, keeping Equius tucked up against his chest.  
‘Equius, I must ask you something,’ Kurloz stated, lightly running his fingers through the Sagittarius’ hair.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you be my Matespirit?”  
Equius swiftly looked up, staring at the highblood in astonishment. Kurloz tensed, thinking he would be rejected.  
“I would like that very much, Kurloz,” Equius replied, smiling tiredly but sweetly at the Capricorn.  
Kurloz gave him a bright smile, then tucked Equius back into his arms, the land of slumber gently calling to, and the warmth of each other lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
